comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley Dodds (Earth-1938)
Origin '' Wesley Dodds was born in China to two visiting Americans. The marriage of wealthy and Catholic Edward Dodds to the out-spoken Jewish writer Marina Gold was a topic for gossip in their native New York. Hence the newlyweds went to China for their honeymoon and stayed there when Marina learned she was pregnant. The family traveled around Asia and Europe, with Edward visiting the various business he was invested in and Marina wrote books. Wesley was a bright but, lonely child. The family never stayed long enough for Wesley to make friends in any one place. Even if they did, Wes doubted he would popular anyhow. He was naturally very quiet, had trouble showing emotions or understanding subtle social cues and serval other things that made him seem "off". Wes would later be diagnosed with autism as an adult but, no one knew what to do with him as a child. His parents were the only ones who Wes felt close to. They relieved his loneliness by reading with him or indulging his interest in chemistry. Sadly, things suddenly turned for the worst when Wesley's parents were killed in a car crash while going to a party. Wesley was devasted. When he learned what happened to his parents, Wesley fled to the streets. Wesley ran around for hours, trying in vain to outrun his grief. Eventually, Wes collapsed outside a strange building. While sleeping, Wes got a vision of a strange, pale man asking for help. When Wes awoke, he entered the building, feeling he had to. To his shock, a deathly pale man was in the room, trapped by a circle of strange symbols. The man asked Wes to free him. Wes, seeing how much pain the man was in, agreed. The pale man thanked Wes and offered him a gift in return. Wes first asked for his parents to be brought back to life but, the man said that was outside his powers, especially when he was so weak. Instead, Wes asked to be warned of anything bad happening the future. The man agreed but, warned Wes that even gifts come with a cost. ''Enter the Sandman Reluctantly, Wes went to New York City in an order to settle his father's affairs. He decided his encounter with the pale man a dream or hallucination brought on by grief. In his night in New York, he had a nightmare about a bank robbery in which a someone was killed. Wes thought it was a strange dream but, didn't think much of it. A day later, he found out that bank with the same name as the one in the dream was hit and a bank-teller was shot. Wesley was shaken. Then, he got another nightmare, this time of an apartment building catching on fire. Wes tried again to dismiss it. While walking, Wesley can across the apartment building. Wes stayed if only to show himself it wouldn't come true. Just as he was leaving, the building caught on fire. Wes was horrified to realize he could see the future. Wesley was unsure of what to do at first. He eventually recalled some of his mother's books. where a hero would save the day. This gave the young man an idea. Using his knowledge of chemistry, he created a gas that would put people to sleep and modified an old WWI gas mask to keep himself safe. When he got his next dream of a family getting robbed, Wes was ready. Dressing in a simple business suit, hat and gas mask, Wesley left. Using his wits and technology, Wesley managed to save the day. The Sandman had arrived in New York. Mystery Theatre Unlike other heroes, Sandman preferred to stay more lowkey in his activities. Wesley only went out as Sandman when his dreams stuck. Combined with his knowledge of the future and his skills, Wesley managed to stop criminals like t infamous serial killer Roger Golman and world-class phantom thief Gerald Zimmerman. Ironically, the superhero got his heart stolen by another thief. While at a ball, Wes met a spirited young woman named Dian Bian. She was the daughter of the district attorney. She was also the infamous safe-cracker known as The Woman in Evening Clothes. After she saved him during a case, Wes agreed not to turn her in as long she stoped her criminal ways. Dian agreed and even started helping Wes when he needed aid as Sandman. For the next few years, Wesley continued his work. He and Dian fell in love, even adopting Dian's orphaned nephew Sanderson together. They became a trio. Sandy would hang around and learn information from other street kids, Dian would use her experience a criminal to help figure out how they think and Wes would his nightmares, intelligence, and gadgets to catch the criminals. They became quite the team. However, there some things even Dian and Sandy couldn't help Sandy with. One night, Wesley had an extra terrible dream. A man with a scar on his face used a magical weapon to raise the dead and wage war on New York. The very next morning, Wesley sent Dian and Sandy away from the city and started getting ready for battle. The Sandman Strikes Wes tried to get the Spear before the villain from his dreams could but, Wesley was too late. The dead already rose and Wesley had the battle to win. Much to Wesley's relief, other heroes appeared to help. Dodds was able to knock out many undead warriors and his knowledge of where they would strike gave the heroes a big advantage in the battle. Eventually, the villain was defeated thanks to their combined efforts. The heroes decided to join together. Wesley was surprised how well he got along with the other Justice Society members. They became the first real friends he had made outside of Dian. He also got more information about his powers. He and the other JSA members ended having to help recover a powerful gem called the Dreamstone. To Wes's shock, the owner of the gem turned out to be the same man who granted Wesley his prophetic dreams in the first place. The man explained that he was known as Dream, the personification of creativity and dreams, and was one of the entities known as the Endless. Dream thanked Dodds for help and told Wes to be ready. He felt a great a force was coming to Earth. Wes and his allies needed to be ready. The Last Dream Dream's warning came true when an alien warlord, the New God Steppenwolf, came to Earth. The Justice Society worked with the newly created World Army to combat the threat. This was a very difficult time for Wes. He was bombarded by horrible nightmares of Parademon attacks and battles with large losses. It was only the help from Dian, Sanderson and his JSA friends that kept Wesley sane. However, Wesley still depressed that only got worse over the months. Wes spent more and more time with his family, knowing something they did not. In the last months of the war, the JSA had discovered that an ally, rogue soldier Per Degaton, of Steppenwolf's was trying to summon the powerful Lord of Chaos, Mordu. Wes and other magically inclined members of the World Army went to fight him. During the battle, the spell caused the madness of Mordu's realm to be released into our world. Even Doctor Fate couldn't close it. Wesley sacrificed himself to close the rift from the inside. When Doctor Fate asked if he really wanted to do this, Wes sadly smiled and said his wish was to prevent any more tragedies from occurring. This was one tragedy he needed to see through. When the JSA went to inform his family, they were surprised to see Dian and Sandy already in mourning. The night before, Wes had written a letter to them while they were sleeping. He apologized for leaving them and told them he loved them more than anything. Wesley's last dream was of his last moments. Dian lived on for years, becoming a popular writer of both true crime and regular mysteries. Sanderson would seek out Dream ask for similar gifts. After a long and painful journey, he would eventually go to become the second Sandman. Powers & Abilities Wesley was gifted with the power of prophetic dreams '''by one the Endless. The dreams would specifically show terrible events like crimes or disasters. Dodds was to use these dreams to stop the events, sometimes before they started. Wesley was a skilled chemist and was able to create a sedative gas. He would deploy this gas using a "gas gun" that he also created. He was able to speak Chinese, Japanese, French, and German. Wes was all known for his skills in martial arts, investigation, and strategic planning. ''Trivia''''' -Wesley was born on April 1st, 1951 in Hangzhou, China. -He became the Sandman in 1974. -Wes and Dian never wanted to get married despite being very much in love. As they lived together already and Dian's rebellious personality, they considered marriage unneeded. -Wes greatly enjoyed poetry and origami.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Chemistry